


Shipping Jelsa

by SnowNoire (MiniNoire)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, F/M, Humor, some ships we created at JHaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNoire/pseuds/SnowNoire
Summary: The Man of The Moon is an ardent Jelsa shipper. How does he convince his old friend, the Spirit of the Ahtohallan, to ship Jelsa too?
Relationships: Ahtohallan (Disney)/Tsar Lunar Lunanoff X| The Man in the Moon, Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Bruni (Disney)/Baby Tooth (Rise of the Guardians), Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Nokk (Disney)/ Onyx (Rise of the Guardians)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	Shipping Jelsa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FangirlDC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlDC/gifts), [Heimerdall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heimerdall/gifts), [ariddletobesolved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariddletobesolved/gifts), [GoldenCrusader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenCrusader/gifts), [snowdynia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdynia/gifts), [melantha123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melantha123/gifts), [LivinginCorsets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinginCorsets/gifts), [ValiantWarrior37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValiantWarrior37/gifts), [rambledore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambledore/gifts), [JellyLollie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyLollie/gifts), [BLUEMoonMessenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUEMoonMessenger/gifts), [EvilPan97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPan97/gifts).



> Thanks a lot to GoldenCrusader(GC) and ariddletobesolved(Mary) to discuss a common idea on JHaven Discord when I was there. This was actually how the prompt was born xD. Plus, Kudos to GC for brainstorming with me the humor elements of the story. Thanks to Dyn and Mary for beta reading it.
> 
> This is a gift from my side to my frozen family, the JHaven discord server :D And the fellow Jelsa fans!! ^ ^

Ahtohallan knew one thing for sure.

Had Manny been on Earth, she would have frozen that round face of his and made it the best exhibit of her temple.

Then again, his face was too round to be showcased — it would just roll away and knock down the icy pillars, something she was sure she would regret.

It wasn’t everyday that one of your girls rebuilt your entire house in just a matter of 15 minutes, was it?

The Mother Spirit had been relaxing in her freshly-reconstructed home, the ice glimmering around beautifully as Nokk rested beside her. It was all calm and serene — Northuldra and Arendelle were at peace, the bridge between humans and magic finally restored. The Spirits were happy to get their missing member back in the family, and Nature was finally at peace.

No more siren cosplay, no more singing. Just peace, calm, serene —

A light, cold tingle on her cheeks had made Ahtohallan turn her icy-blue gaze to the entrance. A few autumn leaves fluttered in, as the cool air brushed against her face and tickled her again, her snow-white hair with blue highlights flowing lightly behind her. Giggling, the regal woman waved her pale hands lightly, whispering, “There, there Gale, I know you are happy to have found the final Spirit family member.”

The stray leaves rapidly circled her head for a moment before sifting out of the place. Sighing, Ahtohallan let her gaze travel around her home again, before settling herself down on the _oh-so cool_ ice. Nokk moved over to wrap himself around her and with a soft smile, Ahtohallan rested her head on its belly, petting his mane as he whinnied in delight.

The soft neighs of Nokk, the light tingles from Gale and the overall peace had relaxed her so much that it wasn’t long before golden sand filtered into the glacier. With a happy smile, the Mother Spirit allowed the dream magic to work upon her, lulling her to a much-needed peaceful sleep.

A peaceful sleep that was interrupted by the stupid man with white and blonde hair who had decided to ruin her peaceful Spirit life.

It was first the strong beam of moonlight that hit her eyes. She merely turned around a bit, burying her face in Nokk’s soft and comfortably damp fur.

It hadn’t been two minutes of enjoying the new darkness before —

“ _Knock. KnockKnockKnock. Knock._ ”

She ignored it, a soft sound of irritation escaping her lips.

“ _Knock. KnockKnockKnock. Knock._ ” Came the sound again.

Taking in a deep breath, Ahtohallan sang slowly to herself.

“ _Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let it show—_ ”

Only to be interrupted by a cacophony.

“ _DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMMAANNNNNN?~~_ ”

Letting out a nearly frustrated growl, the woman pushed herself up and glared at the platinum blonde man who peeked at her from the roof, his cheeky grin reflected in the glacier as multiple images.

“Your voice doesn’t match Anna’s at all, you know that right, Round Face?”

“Well then My Liege,” Manny chuckled, “ _JUST LET ME INNNN~~_ ”

“Ugh! Go away Manny!”

“SHOW YOURSELF GLACIER LAD— **_HEY!_ **”

Ahtohallan could feel Manny’s glare on her through the extra layer of ice she had added on the roof.

“It seems like you have been spending a lot of time with Dyn, haven’t you?” she teased him, a smirk on her face for she knew he couldn’t see her clearly — there was only a sliver of moonlight that was able to pass through the roof.

“Maybe I am,” came his sing-song voice, before it turned to a teasing lilt and Ahtohallan could imagine the smirk he wore. “I guess someone’s all jelly-jelly~~”

“I AM NOT! UGH!!” Ahtohallan nearly screamed, stomping her foot in frustration.

“Well, well, whatever,” Manny said nonchalantly, “Aren’t you being a lot in Liv’s company too, Glacier Lady?”

The Mother Spirit glared at the roof, attempting to burn a hole into it from her anger. However, knowing it wouldn’t work, she let out an exasperated sigh, waving her hands around to melt the additional layer of ice she had created not a few moments ago.

“I would rather prefer for you to state your business fast and scurry off to your weekly twirling around Earth, rather than eat my brains for your nightly snack. Come down here and then, let’s get this over with.”

Moonlight beamed into the icy premises of the glacier, and specks shimmered in it, slowly coalescing together to reveal the form of a tall man, his posture regal and wisdom shining on his visage.

Well, the wisdom lost its lustre thanks to that cheeky grin that was stretched on his lips.

Ahtohallan gawked for a minute, before lifting a shaking finger at the man, “You—you—”

“Yes me?” the man, Manny drawled, wiggling his eyebrows a little.

Ahtohallan took a deep breath, then nearly screamed, “WHY THE ICE ARE YOU IN AGNARR’S FORM?”

“Umm, ‘cause you look like Iduna?” he said, shrugging.

“But—But that’s how I actually look!” Ahtohallan said, clearly exasperated. “You are supposed to look like a tiny, round old man! Not like, like—”

“A dashing, handsome royalty?” Manny offered, smirking, only to sober up at the icy glare he received.

“UGH!” Ahtohallan harrumphed and stomped her foot. “You are just...just incorrigible!”

“Is that a compliment? I guess I will take it as a compliment.”

Ahtohallan facepalmed and then asked in a frustrated voice, “What are you here for again?”

“Oh right!” Manny said. “I heard you just got a female fifth spirit, one with ice powers?”

“I did. So? Is it wrong?”

“No! Everything you do is right, my liege,” he winked and then continued, “I have a male spirit, and what a funny coincidence that he has ice powers too! So, I was just going to propose that—”

“No.”

“But why?”

“Because your shipping attempts have always resulted in disastrous consequences, Manny.”

“I beg to differ! And I swear this ship would be the best!”

“And why do you think so?” Ahtohallan asked, checking her nails.

“Well, they have cryokinesis powers to start with.”

Ahtohallan looked up at the man, her eye twitching a bit. “So?”

“SO?” Manny said out loud, his jaw dropping open. “You ask so? C’mon Glacier Lady, they have freaking cryokinesis powers! As in ice powers! I-C-E ICE! Have these confines frosted that beautiful brain of yours? You should come to the Moon someday to get some fresh air!”

“Is that—” Ahtohallan spoke slowly, her voice dangerously low, “Is that some weird way of yours to ask me out?”

Manny started tapping his fingers nervously, “I guess?” he squeaked nervously before masking the embarrassing tone with a cough. “Well, that’s not the only reason I have for shipping them, you see.”

“Oh really?” The Mother Spirit raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him. “Enlighten me then, my old friend.”

Furnishing a scroll from the inner pocket of his coat, Manny presented it to the Ice Spirit. She took it with confusion and opened it, her eyes going wide at the beautiful calligraphy etched onto the yellow parchment. 

  
  
  


“You—You are so invested in this ship?” Ahtohallan asked, her voice dripping with awe.

“I am.”

“When did you start shipping them, Manny?”

"Uhm,” Manny let out a nervous chuckle, “Since the day Elsa was born?”

For a moment, the Glacier Spirit didn’t say anything. Then letting out a slight chuckle, she lightly shook her head. “Silly man.”

“Okay, I am supporting this ship too,” Ahtohallan said with a tone of finality, smiling a bit at Manny’s fist pump. “But I have a question. This handwriting isn’t yours. Who wrote this? I swear I have seen this handwriting somewhere—” Ahtohallan asked curiously.

“I—uh, I hired a scribe! Interesting right? But anyways!” He procured a pen from his pocket, shoving it in a shocked Ahtohallan’s hand, “Autograph please!”

The Spirit lightly chuckled, then smirked a bit, “But do I get to make certain edits? And then go get the two lovebirds? ”

“Oh yes! You can, go on!!” Manny said, waving his hand nonchalantly.

The Mother Spirit set down to work, scribbling on the parchment paper. After a good 5 minutes, she returned the paper back to the owner.

  
  


“So, shall we go and get the lovebirds, Glacier Lady?” Manny asked as he rolled the scroll back and put it in his pocket.

Ahtohallan smiled and nodded in reply.

* * *

Moonlight shone into the royal chambers, the curtains fluttering as a soft wind blew into the premises. Soft covers were spread on the peacefully sleeping form of the platinum blonde woman. She murmured something unintelligible in her sleep, turning around a bit and snuggling deeper into the warm covers.

Suddenly, a voice echoed in the room.

“ _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~_ ”

Eyes snapping open, the woman jolted up from her sleep. With hands coming up in a defensive position, she screamed, “WHO WAS MURDERED? WHERE’S THE FIRE? EVACUATE THE CASTLE NOW!”

The voice died out, replaced by a groan of frustration and—someone cackling in the background?

A male voice said in a sombre tone, “Young lady, my singing isn’t _that_ bad.”

Cerulean blue eyes turned to the window, the woman’s jaw dropping in awe. “The Man on the Moon… you—you’re real?”

“Of course he’s real, darling. Just like magic’s real for you,” a female voice spoke in a soothing tone.

The girl gasped in awe. “Momma?”

“Close. I am the Spirit of Ahtohallan, my dear snow,” Ahtohallan spoke softly, then chuckled a bit, “And don’t mind Manny, his singing can even wake the dead. Your response was natural.”

Manny gasped, “I take offense on that, MiLady. But anyways dear Fifth Spirit,” his attention now turned to Elsa, “you get on that water creature of yours and go wherever it takes you. Now, chop chop!”

“Maaannnyyy!” Ahtohallan said, exasperated. “How many times do I have to tell you, Nokk’s a majestic water horse! Get your spectacles dude, please!”

“Oh! He’s a horse?” There was a beat of silence, following which came Manny’s exclamation, “Ah! I see it now! He is a horse. You know what, Ahto? My lad’s having a horse too, your classic Night Mare called Onyx. I don’t know how he tamed her but—”

“NO!” Ahtohallan shouted out loud, catching Manny by surprise. “We are not going to ship Nokk and Onyx. No Onykk is happening, no way!”

“Onykk! What a nice name! You are learning the art of shipping too, Glace Lady!” 

“AURGH! Not again!” Ahtohallan screamed, clutching at her hair.

“Can you imagine all the tiny little baby horses flocking around? Oh goodness, I am gushing with happiness!”

“Manny,” the Mother Spirit said in a dangerously calm voice, “Nokk’s made of water and Onyx’s a black-sand horse. How can they even —”

“Mud horses, YES!” The Man on the Moon squealed, causing Ahtohallan to facepalm and groan in frustration.

All the while, Elsa heard the voices in utter confusion. She looked questioningly at Nokk who stood in the balcony. He merely face-hooved.

And also, was it her imagination or Nokk was actually shining a bit pink?

* * *

“Okay! You guys ready?”

The tiny elves jumped up and down in anticipation, the little bells on their hats tinkling.

“No moving much! Stand in order!” The playful boyish voice shouted out. Jack Frost tossed a snowball in his right hand as he looked at the elves, chuckling. Baby Tooth fluttered behind him, looking curious.

“Ready?”

A series of excited tinkles came as a reply.

Face scrunching up in concentration, Jack took aim and then threw the snowball at the little elves army he had created a few feet apart. The snowball sailed in the air as the elves looked at it in wonder, and then before they could even comprehend what was happening, it dropped on them with a **_FWOOP!_ **, crushing them all in the snow.

A moment of silence passed, then the elves popped out of the snowdrift, their heads bobbing in delight and creating a beautiful tinkle in the air.

Jack clutched his stomach and laughed, rolling on the ground. As he tried to catch his breath, a melodious voice reached his ears.

“ _Aaaaaaaa~~_ ”

Caught surprised, he turned his head around to search for the source of the voice, but failed to find any. Just as he was about to shrug it off as an imagination, the voice came again, this time albeit a bit different.

“ _Jack! Come on!_ ”

“Flee?” he whispered slightly, then turned to Baby Tooth. “Did you hear that?”

The little creature shrugged in response, clearly confused.

Picking up his staff from the ground, the Fifth Guardian prepared to fly in the direction where the voice had come from when Baby Tooth tugged at his hoodie. He looked at her in confusion, but the stern look on the tiny being’s face caught him just in time.

“Oh right~~” Jack drawled out.

The voice came again, this time a woman’s.

“ _Come my dear homeward bound~~_ ”

Turning to the direction again, this time he cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, “I can hear you— but I won’t!”

“Why?” came the woman’s questioning voice.

“Strict instructions not to follow random voices and go into the unknown. I am all snowballs and fun times, but last time I followed a random voice I nearly lost my Guardianship so nah, thank you,” Jack answered, balancing his staff on his shoulder.

“But—”

“I am sorry Secret Siren, but I am blocking out your calls~”

There was a moment of silence, then Ahtohallan said in a low whisper, “You got that from Elsa, didn’t you?”

The Spirit jumped a bit at the mention of the name, then grinned flirtatiously, “Who’s this Elsa, O you beautiful voice?”

A frustrated sigh came as a reply. “No wonder you are a part of _his_ Spirits.” Raising her voice, the woman shouted, “SHOW YOURSELF, MANNY!”

A chuckle came as The Man on the Moon responded back, “Oh Ahto, _are you dying to meet me?_ ”

“NO, YOU STUPID ROUND OLD MAN!”

Manny appeared into view, his brows a bit crossed as he shook his finger and said in a chiding voice, “No, no, no, dear Ahto, that’s no way to speak to your oldest friend in the sky!”

The air was filled with the sound of Jack’s laughter and Ahtohallan’s angry screeching noises.

* * *

“So, you want me to bring Onyx along. But why if I may ask?” Jack asked in curiosity, petting the NightMare’s nose softly.

“I am not the one who wants Onyx to come. It’s this old leader of yours who wants to play with tiny mud ponies,” Ahtohallan replied, rolling her eyes.

“Tiny mud what?”

“Save the questions for later, boy,” Ahtohallan shrugged him off, then turned to the other direction, cupping her mouth as she called for someone, “For now, Gale?”

“Huh?  **_WOAH_ ** _! _ ” Jack managed to say as the wind suddenly hoisted him up in the sky.

“You do know that I can fly myself, right Ma’am?” the Fifth Spirit pointed out, crossing his arms on his chest and pouting.

“Well yes, but do you know where we ought to go?” Ahtohallan answered back.

A smirk etched across Jack Frost’s face. “I guess we can solve that,” he said in a low voice before looking up and shouting, “WIND, TAKE ME HOME!”

Ahtohallan stared in shock as Jack Frost zoomed away into the unknown. Shaking her head, she quickly dispersed himself into a flurry of tiny ice particles and followed him back.

* * *

“Nokk, where are we going?”

The horse just neighed in reply, causing Elsa to sigh.

“I still don’t understand what’s this fuss all about,” she muttered in irritation.

A soft wind blew as autumn leaves caressed her cold cheek, causing the Snow Queen to smile a little.

“Well hey there Gale, do you have some message for me?” she spoke softly to the playful Spirit, and Gale swirled past her ear in reply.

“Watch out?” Elsa asked, surprised at the cryptic message. “Watch out for whom, my friend?”

As if on cue, a voice from somewhere came shouting, “ **_WATCH OUT!_ ** ”

Elsa looked up in the direction to find a man in blue hoodie tumbling towards her from the sky. Letting out a yelp of surprise, she had not even braced herself for the situation when the man crashed into her, knocking her off Nokk.

The duo rolled on the soft grass below, bumping their heads as they tumbled a good distance. Coming to a stop, they both breathed heavily, their minds still trying to catch up with what had just happened.

Cerulean blue eyes clashed with cobalt blue ones above her. A pregnant silence hung in the air between the two, only to be broken by the man’s soft whisper of “Hey”.

“Hey,” Elsa replied back, smiling a bit.

Her gaze went down, and his followed, both taking in the way their limbs were tangled as they lay in the grass. Feeling a blush rise to her cheeks, Elsa looked up immediately to meet his mischievous eyes once again.

“Looks like I fell hard for you, Snowflake,” Jack said teasingly, his lips pulled up in his signature smirk.

“Well, aren’t we both aware of that, FrostBite?” Elsa replied smugly, then leaned up a little and captured his lips with her own.

Jack stiffened for a moment, then relaxed, kissing her back eagerly. His arms snaked around her waist as hers tangled in his soft, silver hair. 

The moment was short and sweet, broken when Elsa pulled away for air. Jack smirked at her.

“It hasn’t even been a day~~”

She pulled him close, catching him by surprise once more. “Just shut up and kiss me,” she whispered as her lips once again crashed with his.

* * *

“Wh—What the actual? What the hell is this?!” Ahtohallan nearly screeched, her brain still not being able to comprehend the kissing scene that had unfolded in front of her eyes.

“Love! Love is in the air, Glacier Lady!” Manny squealed happily.

“But—but you can’t kiss a man you just met!” Ahtohallan interjected, utterly flabbergasted at how the two lovebirds had reacted. No one would behave in that way unless…

The Mother Spirit turned to The Man in the Moon, her eyes narrowing dangerously. 

“Say Manny, I have a feeling that they were already dating and you just came to get me to approve of their relationship as well as those side mini-ships you were creating. Plus, that secret scribe of yours… that was Elsa, right?”

The Moon Spirit suddenly let out a  _ very fake _ cough, clutching his chest in a dramatic expression. “Oh,  _ cough cough _ , I guess I forgot my medicines, I need to go back to the Moon  _ cough cough _ to get them lest I die and —”

“ **_YOU RUINED MY SLEEP FOR THESE IDIOTIC SHENANIGANS? WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, TSAR LUNAR LUNANOFF THE TENTH!_ ** ”

* * *

Back in Arendelle, a couple casually relaxed under the stars when suddenly the Northern Lights started shimmering.

“Oh look Kristoff!” the female, Queen Anna of Arendelle, exclaimed happily as she stood up in excitement, childish delight shimmering in her eyes. “The sky—it’s awake!”

“Oh wow,”the man Kristoff exclaimed, “I have always loved the Northe…” 

His voice trailed off, eyes bugging out a little. Turning to his fiancée, he asked in a low voice, “Anna, is it me going colour blind or are the Northern Lights glimmering in a shade of red instead of the normal green and blue?”

Still looking up, now with her mouth open, Anna said slowly, “I guess we both are going colour blind, Kristoff.”

* * *

And that’s how Ahtohallan came to know about the Jelsa ship. At the end of the day, our two lovebirds snuggled into each other, sleeping peacefully in the soft grass. In Iduna’s words, “ _ Come close, scooch in. _ ” Nearby, Bruni and Baby Tooth played with each other as Nokk and Onyx chatted in their own horse language.

_ And as of the Man on the Moon and the Spirit of Ahtohallan…. _

...

“How about we make up by singing  **Jack and Elsa sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G** together Ahto?”

“ONLY AFTER YOUR BIG ROUND STUPID FACE ENDS UP AS A DISCO BALL IN MY ICY BALLROOM!”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
